Elite Force 1876
by Oliver McFly
Summary: Marty and Jennifer team up with the Elite Force to stop Rodissius Tannen from annihilating the state of California in 1876. However, things turn from bad to worse when Chase takes on a new identity, Rodissius kidnaps Jennifer and steals the car, and Skylar gets injured. Oliver, Marty, and Kaz attempt to survive in the wild west and fix everything, but run into much bigger problems.


"Is this 1876?" asked Bree Davenport as the newly-christened Elite Time Force arrived in the skies over an old western town.

"Indeed," the driver of their Delorean time machine, Marty McFly, replied. He, Bree, Bree's crush, Kaz, Bree's best friend, Skylar, Skylar's boyfriend, Oliver, Marty's girlfriend, Jennifer, and Bree's brother, Chase, were on a mission to stop the villainous shape-shifter, Roddissius Tannen, from taking over the world and burning down the state of California.

"Ugh. I need to use the bathroom. Now." Chase moaned.

"Calm down, Chas," Marty said. "Uh-oh…it's raining really hard."

"And you just noticed that?" Oliver asked, puzzled.

"It will be okay, nobody panic." Jennifer assured everyone aboard.

"Nobody panic?" Chase asked. "I'm in a flying version of the worst car in the world 140 years in the past, and you're telling us not to panic?"

"It isn't that bad," said Skylar.

"Actually, kinda is. We may have to lighten the load." Marty said.

"I'm not that chubby!" Kaz exclaimed.

"That's not what I meant, Kaz." Marty sighed. "Jennifer, explain."

"We're just throwing overboard a few unnecessary items-like maybe your wig?" Jennifer said, a bit confused.

"It's not a wig!" Chase exclaimed. "My hairstyle was forcibly changed by that stupid-that stupid…" Chase tripped on the door, and fell through a crack in the window, far down onto the mucky wet ground.

"Chase, no!" Bree screamed loudly.

"I'm sorry, Bree." Marty said. "But Chas is gone-we need to find shelter."

This made Bree sob. Kaz gave her a hug, as they landed in a nearby cave to wait out the storm.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where am I?" Chase asked, waking up in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar house. An unfamiliar woman was putting an unfamiliar cloth on his head.

"You're at the Davenport Ranch. We brought you in from that rain storm. I'm Lilly Davenport. And you are?" The woman asked.

Chase thought hard. He couldn't remember his name…or anything, really. A name did, however, linger at the back of his mind. "Reese. Reese…" Chase looked at a sign that read "Stable." He didn't know what that was, so he replied, "Stables. Reese Stables."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Stables. You have a pretty big bump on your head." Lilly said. Chase then looked at the woman, and realized she was quite pretty. Around his age, which was like 18.

"Nice to meet you, too." Chase replied.

"Why does your hair look like that?" Lilly asked.

"Like what?" Chase expressed with confusion.

"Like a girl's haircut." Lilly replied.

"Oh, I…don't know." Chase replied. It was honestly the best he could muster. "Do you have any place where I could, ah, get some privy?"

"Oh yes, there's an outhouse in the backyard. But first, I want you to come to supper." Lilly replied.

"So, who do you live with?" Chase asked.

"Oh, there's a lot of them." Lilly said, dragging Chase out of the bed. Once they reached the room, Chase noticed 4 other kids, and two adults.

"This all your family?" Chase asked.

"Yes. Why, is that odd?" Lilly asked.

"No, not at all," Chase assured her.

"Okay, this is my father, Charles, my brothers, James and Thomas, my mother, Lila, and my sisters, Eleanor and Amanda." Lilly said, pointing to each as she walked around.

"It's so very nice to meet you all." said Chase.

"Where do you live, Mr.-" Lila began.

"I don't remember. Heck, I don't remember much beyond my name. I don't even remember my gender." Chase said.

"Oh dear, that's awful." Lila said, putting her hand to her mouth.

"Maybe that's why you have lady hair," James teased.

"James!" Charles scolded. "So, you don't even remember your parents?"

"That's right." said Chase. "Guess I'm your responsibility."

"Can Reese sleep in my room?" asked Lilly.

"No," said Charles. "Not unless you get married."

"Fine then, you can sleep down here on the straw mattress." Lilly decided, pointing to a guest area under the sleeping loft.

"Sure thing," said Chase, heading to the mattress.

"He's so cute," Lilly said.

"He seems like an idiot. Lilly, if you ever have a kid who acts like that, I'll disown you." Charles replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bree found herself with some kinks in her back. Even a 7-passenger reclining DeLorean with free pillows and blankets was not an ideal place to sleep. Bree decided to take out the only book she had bothered to bring along: "My Marvelous Family", by her grandfather, Carter Davenport. The book described numerous adventures undertaken by the Davenport family from their immigration to the U.S. in the 1810s to Douglas' birth in 1968. Bree loved scouring over the numerous pages, which were all collected of truth. And a great many of Bree's relatives had been around for historical events. There was the tragic death of her great-great-grandmother, Lilly Davenport, in 1912, after she contracted an illness while riding the ill-fated Titanic cruise ship. Or how her great-grandfather, James Davenport had bravely carried his brother Edward all the way home from Germany after he got shot in World War II. But as Bree took the book out and opened the pages, she noticed something horrifying. Edward, who should've been born in 1898, was gone. His picture was there, but without his smiling face, and the box was there, but without her name. It was as if Edward had been erased. Erased from existence.

"Great Scott!" Bree exclaimed.


End file.
